Summertime
by alliferr
Summary: Bleach/InuYasha/FMA Crossover When Edward & InuYasha go to the Soul Society to search for Ichigo, they all befriend some unlikely soul reapers. My 1st fanfic. R&R please! Some Ichi/Ruki Hitsu/Hina and Inu/Kag stuff
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of its characters

**.:Prologue:.**

_Central HQ, 12:52 P.M._

"Alright, Edward. You're free to go," Roy Mustang said, smirking at the young alchemist's impatient groan.

"It's about time," Edward said as he stood up.

Roy began stacking papers as Ed walked towards the door.

"Hey Ed? One more thing."

"What?"

"Tell him I said 'hello', okay?"

Ed smirked. "Sure."

Ed turned his attention back to the door and exited the office, walking to the nearest free phone.

_Tokyo, 12:57 P.M._

"Grrrrr…."

The frustrated half- dog teen threw yet another piece of crumbled- up paper at the small trashcan.

"Man, I'm never gonna get the lyrics the way I want them!" InuYasha said, burying his head in his hands and sighing. He laid back on Kagome's soft bed, staring up at the ceiling. The guitar that Kagome gave him for a present slid off him and landed next to his legs.

InuYasha sighed. "This would be much easier if I wasn't do damn bored," he said to himself. InuYasha picked up the small cell phone that Kagome and her family had given him so they can keep in touch while in the Feudal Era. It started to ring.

InuYasha laughed. "Good timing," he said as he flipped it open.

"Yeah?"

_"You sound bored, dude."_

"Hey Ed. Out of Roy's clutches already?"

_"Ha, ha. Very funny, Dog Boy."_

"Shortstuff."

_"HEY! Don't make me come over there!"_

"Whatever."

There was a long pause. "So," InuYasha said, breaking the silence. "Have you heard from Ichigo at all?"

_"No, have you?"_

"Nope."

_"He's getting me worried."_

"Me too."

_"I hope he's not getting himself killed over there."_

"Over where?"

_"You know, that Soul Society place or whatever."_

"Oh yeah. Didn't he go there to save that Rukia chick he told us about?"

_"Yeah, he said he owed her for saving his life."_

There was another long pause.

_"I just think he has the hots for her."_

"Edward Elric!"

_"What? That's what I think!"_

"I think you're nuts. Ichigo's not the type to fall for a girl that easily. _I _think he has the hots for that Orihime chick."

_"I think it's the other way around."_

InuYasha paused. "Yeah, you're right."

_"As always, my friend."_

"Whatever, Elric."

"InuYasha! I'm home!" Kagome called up the stairs.

"Sorry Ed. Gotta cut the conversation short."

_"No problem. I'll call you later, okay."_

"Fine with me. Tell Al I said hi."

_Click._

Ed hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Did InuYasha hear from Ichigo, Brother?" Alphonse asked.

"No, Al," Ed sighed.

"Do you think that Ichigo's… you know…"

"Alphonse, how can you say something like that?" Ed asked.

"I don't know, maybe it happened."

Ed sighed. Suddenly an idea came into mind. He quickly picked up the phone and dialed.

"InuYasha? I have an idea."

_"Well, spit it out already."_

"What if we found a way to get to the Soul Society?"

There was a long pause.

"InuYasha?"

_"I'm listening."_

" So what if I use alchemy to make a portal that'll take us to the Soul Society? Then we could look for Ichigo and his other friends…"

_"And drag his ass back to this world?"_

"Exactly."

_"Ed you're a genius!"_

"Yeah I know."

_"But there's one thing that bothers me."_

"And that is?"

_"Don't you have to be a soul to enter the Soul Society?"_

Ed sighed. "You're right. I can't believe I didn't think about that." Just then, hope came back to him. "Hat and Clogs!"

_"What?"_

"You know, that weird guy Ichigo told us about!"

_"I'm not following you."_

"That one guy that owns that one shop in Karakura."

_"Still not following you, Ed."_

"The guy whose best friend is a cat."

_"Oh, I remember who you're talking about now!"_

"So what I'm trying to say is that maybe he could tell us more about the Soul Society."

_"That's a pretty good idea, Ed."_

"I know right?"

_"So when should we meet?"_

"Is tomorrow good?"

_"I bet Kagome won't mind."_

"Great. I'll just see you tomorrow, then."

_"See ya."_

_Click._

As Ed hung up the phone, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what are you and InuYasha scheming now, Ed?" Alphonse asked.

"Al, I'm leaving for Karakura tonight. Ask Roy if I can get the summer off."

"Why, Brother?"

Edward turned to face his brother. "Because," he began.

"We're gonna save Ichigo's ass."


	2. Telling the Ladies

**Disclaimer: **Like I said, I don't own _InuYasha_, _Fullmetal Alchemist_ or _Bleach._

**.:Chapter One:.**

InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief. _Ichigo's in for a real surprise,_he thought.

InuYasha started to remember the day they first met. Him and Ichigo were unexpectedly transported to Amestris for a week due to an alchemy mistake by Ed's little brother, Alphonse. He began to remember how much they had in common, and silently laughed at how he and Ed hated each other's guts. Poor Ichigo was the guy in the middle of all their brawls. He remembered when he met Winry Rockbell, and they even witnessed her beat Ed senseless with a wrench. To InuYasha, that was the best week of his life. After that, they all kept in touch, talking on the phone like a bunch of teenage girls. Ed even used alchemy to visit them.

InuYasha shook off the memories and made his way down the stairs. Kagome was sitting on the couch with a book while her little brother Sota played his video games.

"Hey," InuYasha broke the silence.

"Oh, hey," Kagome cheerfully replied. "You off the phone already?"

He sighed. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to talk to you about something."

Kagome closed her book. "Okay."

She got up and followed InuYasha outside. They both sat down on the little bench under the Sacred Tree.

"Ed and I are going to the Soul Society."

"What?"

"Ed and I..."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time, but what for?"

InuYasha sighed. "Listen, long story short: we're going to Ichigo's town so we can meet this weird guy who has a cat for a best friend so he can get us into the Soul Society so we can get Ichigo and drag his Soul Reaper ass back here to this world."

Kagome gave him a confused look. "Okay, what?"

InuYasha smacked his forehead. "We're going to the Soul Society, we're gonna save Ichigo, and we're gonna drag his ass back here."

"Oh. Wait a sec, don't you have to be a soul to enter the Soul..."

"That's what I said!" InuYasha interrupted. "That's why we're gonna look for the weird guy!"

"What's the weird guy gonna do?" Kagome asked.

"We're hoping he'll tell us how to get there without dying."

"Well, that sounds easy," Kagome added sarcastically.

InuYasha shot a glare.

"So when are you guys leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?!"

"What, is that a problem?"

"Uh, yes it's a problem! We were going back to your era tomorrow!"

"Well, I'm sorry! It's just that I finally have some guy friends that are my age and that I have things in common with."

Kagome sighed. "Fine," she said. "But what am I gonna tell everyone else?"

"Just tell them that I'll be back as soon as I can. Oh, and tell Miroku that he's gonna have to wait to see those porno magazines or whatever the hell they're called."

"What porno magazines?"

InuYasha froze in his tracks. _Busted,_he thought. "What're you talking about? I don't know anything about porno magazines or whatever!"

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Was Gramps showing you and Sota his stash again?"

"Hot damn, look at the time! I better call Ed!" InuYasha dashed back to the house as fast as his legs could carry him.

_Meanwhile..._

_"So let me get this straight. You and InuYasha are going to the afterlife to save your friend. Edward, have you officially lost it or something?"_

"Winry..."

_"I mean, come on! What has this guy even done for you?"_

"Hey, Winry..."

_"If I was in your position I'd just wait to see if he comes back alive."_

"Will you please just let me explain?"

_"Fine."_

Ed took a deep breath. "InuYasha and I are worried that we'll never see Ichigo alive if we don't do something about it."

_"You think he has the hots for somebody don't you?"_

Ed heard giggles coming from the other line. "Excuse me for a minute."

Ed gently set the phone down and burst into Roy's office, just to find Roy, Al, Hughes, Havoc, and Breda hunched over the receiver.

"Dammit, would you stop monitoring my phone calls and just give me privacy for once?" Ed slammed the door and picked up the phone. "Sorry about that."

_"That's okay. But still, Edward, stop sticking your nose into other people's love lives!"_

"I don't stick my nose into other people's love lives!"

_"Sure..."_

"Shut up Winry."

**Author's note:** WHEW! I'm glad that Chapter One is finally up :). Thanks again to Mr. Thumbsup and iceprincess rukia for reviewing the prologue! I'm up for any other suggestions, everyone. Keep Reading!


	3. Guy Talk Under the Stars

**Disclaimer**: Like I said, I don't own _InuYasha_, _Fullmetal Alchemist_ or _Bleach._

**.:Chapter Two:.**

Ichigo was sleepless.

It was unusual for him to not be able to fall asleep, but tonight was different. The next morning, he and his friends would be blasted from Kukaku Shiba's cannon and into the Seiretei so they can continue their journey to save Rukia. Ichigo sighed. _Rukia. _Hearing her name always sent a chill down his body.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see a familiar black blob walking over to him.

"Hey, Yoruichi," Ichigo said as the cat took a seat next to him.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?"Yoruichi asked.

"No." Ichigo looked up at the clear, star filled sky. "I been thinking, Yoruichi. What if we're too late to save Rukia?"

"Are you saying that you're scared, Ichigo?"

"No, not scared, just..."

"Worried?"

"Yeah." Ichigo leaned back and let his head rest on a small boulder. "Yoruichi? What do you know about... girls?"

Yoruichi's golden eyes set on Ichigo. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do girls look for in guys?"

Yoruichi tried to hold in a laugh. "Well," he began, "Girls like guys that they've known for a while and..."

"Figures," Ichigo replied, a little depressed.

Yoruichi lifted an eyebrow. "Ichigo, does this involve Rukia?"

Ichigo felt his face get red. "N-no! Of course not!"

"Ichigo..."

"Okay, _maybe_ it involves Rukia."

"Maybe isn't a definite answer, Ichigo."

Ichigo growled.

"Let me guess," Yoruichi began, "You like Rukia as a friend..."

"Uh huh."

"But sometimes you think you like her more than a friend..."

"Yeah."

"So those feelings get you confused on how you should like Rukia."

"You could put it like that."

Yoruichi started to laugh.

Ichigo shot up. "What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing, it's just... is this your first crush, Ichigo?"

Ichigo felt his face get redder than before. "What's it to ya? So what if she is?"

"Nothings wrong if this is your first crush, Ichigo. Why, my friend was my first crush, too."

"You mean Urahara?" Ichigo asked in a disgusted tone.

"No," Yoruichi replied with a grin.

The two sighed and fixed their eyes back to the starry sky.

"Hey, Yoruichi?"

"Yes?"

"Promise you won't say anything about me liking Rukia. I already got Ed on my case and..."

"Who's Ed?"

"A friend of mine. He always sticks his nose into other people's love lives."

"Oh, Okay then, my lips are sealed."

"Thanks, Yoruichi." Ichigo smiled a little. _Those worry-worts, _he thought, _They probably think I'm dead by now._

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted with Yoruichi stretching. "Let's go back inside. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded and followed the feline back into the house.


	4. Meeting The Weird Dude

**Disclaimer: **Like I said, I don't own _IY, FMA _or _Bleach_

**.:Chapter Three:.**

"Okay," Ed began, picking up the small piece of paper next to him. "Money?"

"Check," InuYasha replied.

"Address?"

"Check."

"Cell phones?"

"Check."

"Fresh loincloth?"

InuYasha shot a glare and growled.

"I didn't write that, I swear," Ed laughed.

"Check," InuYasha sighed.

"Okay then," Ed said. "Let's get going!"

"So, Ed," InuYasha began, "How exactly is this gonna work?"

"Well," Ed replied, "When we enter the portal, our bodies will break apart in about a billion little pieces for about 2- 3 seconds. Then when we arrive at our desired destination, we'll resume our original form and just do what we have to do."

InuYasha gulped. "I think I change my mind," he whispered.

"What?"

"I'm not sure I don't wanna go anymore, Ed!"

"Why not?"

"What if I don't get put back together the right way?!"

Ed sighed. "Then maybe you'll look better than you do now."

InuYasha growled.

"Kidding," Ed said. "Alrighty then, I think we're all set."

_CLAP._

_..._

_Rrrrring.._

_"Hello! This is Lieutenant Hinamori's voicemail! Leave a message!"_

_Beep._

"Hey Momo, it's Toshiro. Umm..just calling to remind you about our date this Saturday...well, I wouldn't consider it a date but still...I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get excited and..."

_"To re-record this message, please press one."_

_Beep._

"Hey Momo. I just called to remind you about our little...ummm...get- together and all that stuff. So, umm... If you have a chance could you call me back say, later today..."

_"To re-record this message, please press one."_

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

_Beep._

"Hey Momo it's Toshiro, call me back."

_Click._

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it, Captain?"

The young white-haired captain turned to see his Lieutenant standing in the doorway, trying to hold back a laugh.

"R- Rangiku!" Toshiro stuttered, quickly hiding his Soul Pager behind his back. "Umm...how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Rangiku giggled. "So, you're going out with Momo this weekend?"

"Umm, yeah."

"First date?"

"It's not a date," Toshiro snapped. "It's just two good friends getting together and having dinner."

"Also known as a date," Rangiku said matter-of-factly.

"Well that's what you think," Toshiro said. "But, it's not a..."

_BANG, BANG!_

"Captain Hitsugaya! You're needed for a captains meeting in..."

"Alright, I'll be right there." Toshiro grabbed Hyorinmaru and started towards the door.

"Maybe later I can teach you how to get her to kiss you, Captain!"

Toshiro sighed. "Shut up, Rangiku."

...

"Next up at bat is Jinta Hanakari! It's the bottom of the ninth. The score is tied at two. Here comes the pitch and IT'S A HOME RUN!"

"Please, Jinta," Ururu said, "Last time you broke Mr. Tessai's glasses while throwing that ball around."

"Shut up, Ururu!" Jinta said, throwing the baseball towards the girl. Ururu ducked just as someone caught it.

"Jeez, kid. You could kill somebody with this thing!"

Jinta and Ururu looked to see a short guy with blonde hair and a slightly taller guy with...

"Whoa," Jinta said, pointing at InuYasha, "That guy has dog ears!"

"No, really?" Ed asked sarcastically.

InuYasha growled.

"So anyway, we're looking for a 'Mr Hat-and-Clogs'. Do you know him?"

"They mean Mr. Urahara," Ururu whispered.

"And just who are you spazoids?" Jinta asked.

"We're friends of Ichigo," Ed began, "My name's Edward and this is InuYasha." Ed turned to look at InuYasha, but he disappeared. "InuYasha?" Ed turned to see InuYasha by a dumpster, his right leg in the air. "InuYasha!" Ed snapped.

InuYasha turned to look at Ed. "I had to go."

"Well don't go _there!_" Ed said, slapping his hand on his forehead. "And put your leg down, you look like a dog!"

"Oh, what am I? Half chop-liver?"

Out of nowhere, they heard a chuckle.

"Mornin' Jinta, Ururu. I see you've met our new guests." InuYasha and Ed looked to see a man with a green stripped hat walk out of the little shop.

"Welcome Mr. Elric, InuYasha," he said. "My name's Kisuke Urahara. I've been expecting you."

Ed and InuYasha looked at eachother.

"Jeez," InuYasha said. "The weird guy just keeps getting weirder and weirder..."

"Why don't you come on in," Urahara said.

A/N: Whoops! Forgot 2 mention that there was gonna be some HitsuHina stuff :P. Oh well, review please!


	5. Training Part One

**Disclaimer: **Like I said, I don't own anything.

**.::Chapter Four::.**

"So they're Ichigo's friends?" Tessai asked.

"Yep," Jinta replied. "If you ask me, they both look really weird."

"I like the guy with the dog ears," Ururu added. "They're so cute."

"Shh! They're talking!" Jinta snapped.

.........

"So you want to know a way to get into the Soul Society without getting killed," Urahara said, taking a sip of his tea. "Now that's gonna be hard to do. And it's gonna be a lot of training..."

"Look, we just wanna save our friend, not go into battle," InuYasha snapped. "Besides, I'm already strong enough as it is."

"Calm down, InuYasha," Ed said. "We'll do any training that's required, Urahara. Just get us into the Soul Society. That's all we're asking."

Urahara adjusted his hat. "Alright, you're on. Follow me." Urahara got up and walked towards the door.

"I don't like the sound of this," InuYasha whispered to Ed, "What if he chops us up and sells us as meat?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic," he said, getting up to follow Urahara. "C'mon, InuYasha."

InuYasha stayed in his spot.

"Well," Urahara said, "Aren't you coming?"

"Feh," InuYasha said, "How do I know you're not gonna chop us up and sell us as meat?"

Ed slapped his forehead and sighed. "Stupid dog..."

"What was that? You wanna say that to my face, Elric?"

"Ya know," Ed said, quickly changing the subject, "If you do the training, you'll probably get stronger and more...you know..._muscular_."

InuYasha's ears shot up.

Ed smirked. "Didn't Kagome say she likes a man with muscles?"

"She did, didn't she?" InuYasha said.

Ed smirk became a evil smile. "But if you don't wanna save Ichigo and come home with muscles because you won't train..."

"Well why the hell are we still lazin' around?" InuYasha got up. "C'mon! I got muscles to build up!" he said as he walked past them and out the door.

Urahara looked at Ed. "He's a desperate one, isn't he?"

"You have no idea..."

.........

"Whoa..." InuYasha said in astonishment. "This place is HUGE!"

"I've seen bigger," Ed began, "But I'll have to admit for something under a small shop, this room is pretty impressive."

"It doesn't even look like a room, Ed!"

"Alright," Urahara broke in, "I'm proud of this place too, but we really should be focusing on your training."

"Right," Ed said, "So where do we start?"

Urahara adjusted his hat. "I've set up two exercises; one for each of you. The first is for Edward." Urahara walked over to Ed. "Ichigo told me that hand-to-hand combat is your cup of tea."

"Damn right," Ed replied, cracking his knuckles. "What do you want me to do, punch a punching bag 'till it falls off the hook?"

Urahara chuckled. "No," he said. He turned around and called Ururu over to them. "You're gonna fight Ururu."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard the man," InuYasha said, putting a hand on his stunned friend's shoulder. "I bet you don't have to actually kill her to pass."

"And how do YOU know?"

"Just look at her, dude." InuYasha pointed to Ururu, who was putting her equipment on. "She's just a little girl."

Ed gulped.

"Just go easy on her," he said, patting his back. "I bet you she's not that powerful anyway."

"Sure, that's what you think!" Ed snapped.

"Alright then, let's get started," Urahara announced.

"HOLD IT! WHO SAID I WAS..." Ed immediately got cut off when the fist of a little girl met with his face, knocking him backwards.

"That's gonna leave a mark," InuYasha said, flinching.

Ed slowly got up and wiped the small amount of blood that was near his lip. "Dammit!" he said, clapping his hands. But something was wrong. "What the..."

"I forgot to tell you that this room restricts you from using alchemy of any sort, Ed," Urahara shouted. "If you want to pass, you have to knock out Ururu by relying on your own strength!"

"WHAT?!" Ed yelled, dodging another attack by the girl. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!"

"Nice thinking, Hat and Clogs," InuYasha said, laughing elbowing Urahara.

"You're not helping, Dog Boy!"

"Oh, just shut up and focus on what you're doing!" InuYasha looked at the scene playing in front of him. "Ed, you moron! How can you do a counter attack if you're out – running her?!?"

Those words snapped Ed out of his current thoughts. Still running, he looked over his shoulder to see that InuYasha was right; Ururu was about a good ten feet behind him. As he approached a rock wall, Ed ran up it, and just as Ururu came to the wall, Ed flipped off it and smashed her into the rock.

The bystanders flinched at the sight.

After the smoke cleared, Ed, panting heavily, looked to see the damage. There was a crater in the wall, but Ururu...

"Oh...my...GOD." Ed whispered as he stared in shock at the little girl, still standing.

"You MISSED!" InuYasha yelled. "I can't believe you MISSED! She was right there!"

"Calm down, InuYasha," Urahara said calmly, "He didn't miss."

"What are you..." Before InuYasha could finish he smelled it.

He smelled Ururu's blood.

InuYasha took another good look. Apparently, Ed's impact only made her receive a small, barely noticeable cut on her right shoulder. Ururu realized that she was bleeding and started to run after Ed like she was in a trance.

"Oh, crap!" InuYasha said.

Ururu leaped in the air, getting ready to hit Ed with her strongest blow.

"RUN, YOU JACKASS!" InuYasha yelled.

Ed looked up to see Ururu's feet approaching his face. Ed closed his eyes and flinched...but no pain came.

"SAFE."

Ed opened his eyes to see Hat and Clogs standing over him along with Tessai, who was holding Ururu, keeping her from doing anymore damage.

"What the hell..."

"Congrats, Ed," Urahara smiled, "You passed."

Ed was confused. "How did I pass? I didn't..."

"I never said you had to defeat her in order to pass. You see, Ururu has the same fighting skills as a full-fledged Soul Reaper. Since you were able to hit her, you showed that you are strong enough to fight. Ichigo had to go through the same exercise."

"Really?"

"Of course," Tessai added, "The boss never lies."

Ed sighed. "Whatever, dude."

Urahara chuckled. "Alright then Edward, you're done."

"Sweet!" Ed said, stretching. "So I can rest now, right?"

"Go ahead." Urahara said. He turned towards InuYasha, who was still unsure about what was going on. "Grab your sword and follow me, InuYasha," he called. "It's your turn."


	6. Training Part Two

**Disclaimer: **Oh, hell, you guys should know by now!

**.::Chapter Five::.**

Toshiro was sweating.

It was hard for even _him _to believe that Toshiro Hitsugaya, master of an ice _zanpakuto_, was actually _sweating_. He wasn't warm, and the cool summer night's breeze wasn't helping either. Toshiro took a deep breath as he started out the door to fifth company.

And he was _terrified_.

"Okay, Toshiro," he told himself, "It's just a little dinner with Momo. Just a dinner. _Not _an actual date. Just a little..."

Toshiro stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, shit," he cursed to himself. He quickly turned around and headed back for tenth company. He practically used _shunpo _the whole way back to his quarters, quickly opened the door and started fussing around.

"Dammit, where did I put it?" he whispered to himself, practically tearing his room apart. After countless minutes of searching, he sat on his futon and sighed.

"Great," he sighed. "This is just _great_."

"Looking for this?"

Toshiro looked up to see a smirking Rangiku, standing in the doorway and holding a black wallet in her hand.

"You left this on your desk," she said.

Toshiro stood and walked over to her. "I knew that," he said, grabbing the wallet and continuing to walk down the hallway.

"Then why were you looking in your room?" Rangiku asked, trying to keep up with him.

"Because that's the first place I look."

"I thought that your office was the first place you look."

"Changed my mind."

Rangiku giggled. "When will you just admit that you're nervous about Momo instead of acting like a clueless teenager?"

Toshiro stopped and turned to look at Rangiku. "First off, I _am _a teenager. Second, I'm _not _nervous. Third off, why do you even care?"

Rangiku shrugged. "I pretty much did the same thing on my first date."

"It's _not _a date!" Toshiro snapped.

"Yep, that's what I said."

Toshiro sighed. "I'm telling you, it's NOT a date! Momo and I are just having dinner together."

"Yeah, that would be called a date."

"Whatever," Toshiro grunted as he walked past Rangiku. "I'm gonna be late."

"Don't go straight to home base after the first hit, Captain!"

Toshiro looked at her with a confused look. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Rangiku giggled. "Oh, nothing," she said.

Toshiro shrugged as he walked out. Halfway to fifth company, he finally got what Rangiku meant about going "straight to home base".

"GROSS!!"

…..............

"_Me _fight with _you_? Not gonna happen!"

Urahara let out a chuckle. "C'mon, InuYasha."

"I said _not gonna happen_," InuYasha said, crossing his arms. "Apparently you have a death wish if you think you can take me on!"

"Is he always this stubborn?" Jinta whispered to Edward.

"You have no idea," Ed replied.

"I heard that, Shortstuff! Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE SMALLEST MOST TINIEST MICROSCOPIC ORGANISM THE WORLD HAS EVER KNOWN?!?!"

"YOU! DUH!"

"Alright," Urahara interrupted. "I suggest we start..."

"Shut up, hat-n-clogs!" Ed snapped, removing his jacket, "I gotta teach this little _puppy_ a few things about manners!"

"Bring it on!" InuYasha replied, cracking his knuckles.

"My money's on dog boy!" Jinta added.

"All right, that's enough," Urahara broke in. "Let's just get on with the training and then you can kick each other's asses all you want."

The two looked at each other. InuYasha walked away, giving Ed the "I'm watching you" sign, which Ed returned with the finger. "Let's just get this over with," InuYasha sighed, unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

"Hang on, dog boy!" Ed called. "Hat-n-clogs doesn't have a weapon!"

"On the contrary, Edward," Urahara said, "I have one. I just don't use her as much as I used to."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Her?"

"Yes," he replied, unsheathing the sword in his cane. "My _zanpakuto_."

"_Zanpakuto_?"

"It's like the soul reaper version of your Tetsusaiga," Urahara continued. "Every soul reaper has one, and every _zanpakuto_ has a name."

"Like Tetsusaiga," Ed concluded to himself.

"And the best part is that when you know the name, you can unleash its form," Urahara said. "So if I were you, InuYasha, I'd be ready to fight full strength."

"Keh," InuYasha said, "Whatever."

Urahara smirked. "Oh, and the main objective is that you have to knock off my hat."

InuYasha started to laugh. "That's it?" he said, "Oh, that'll be like taking candy from Shippo!"

Urahara smiled and unsheathed his sword. "Ready, Benihime?"

…........................

"Fuck."

Ichigo sighed and sat up. Sewers weren't comfortable, he concluded. Especially when he was sneaking around in them for the past day or two, surprised that the rancid stenches hadn't knocked him unconscious. Ichigo rubbed his head, which was sore from laying on the cold hard ground for so long. He really hoped that they would get to Rukia soon. He looked next to him and saw a sleeping Hanataro, exhausted from the day's twisted events, and Ganju, the younger, extremely annoying brother of Kukaku Shiba, sleeping with his arms crossed and sitting up.

Just like a certain someone he knew.

"_Sounds like you really dig this chick in my opinion."_

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo said to himself, replying to his own memories as he closed his eyes.

"_What?!"_

_InuYasha smirked. "The way you talk about her is a dead give away."_

"_Dog boy's right," Ed added, "You really like talking about her a lot."_

"_W-what does that have to do with anything?" Ichigo snapped, "So I have a lot of things to say about Rukia! Who cares! That doesn't mean I _like _her or anything!"_

"_Right," Ed sighed._

"_Dude, you so dig her gravy."_

_There was a brief silence. "And what the fuck does that mean?" Ed asked._

"_I don't know," InuYasha shrugged, "I heard Kagome say it to somebody."_

"_Okay," Ed said, "That's something a _girl _would say, not a _guy_."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah," Ichigo finished._

"_Anyway, back on topic."_

"_Shit," Ichigo sighed. _

"_Oh, you thought we'd get off topic, did you?" Ed snapped, "I don't think so!"_

"_C'mon you guys!"_

"_Not until you admit that you like that Rukia chick!" InuYasha said._

_Ichigo couldn't escape from the two pairs of golden eyes that were staring at him, waiting for an answer. Ichigo sighed. "Okay fine." _

_InuYasha and Ed smiled._

"_I-I sorta have a thing for Rukia."_

In his sleep, Ichigo smiled at the memories.

.............................

"DAMMIT!" InuYasha yelled as he dodged yet another attack.

"What's the matter, InuYasha?" Urahara called after him, "Thought I was kidding, did you?"

InuYasha was officially in trouble. Not that he was injured or anything serious like that, but hat-n-clogs's constant attacks left him unable to attack with full power. He tried using the Wind Scar once, but he easily dodged it, sending it straight toward Edward and his fellow innocent bystanders. That definitely earned some insults about aiming from the alchemist, which ended up with dog boy throwing yet another insult about his friend's height.

It took everything in poor Tessai's power to restrain Ed from trying to kill InuYasha.

Besides the fact that his attacks were completely useless against him, Urahara's attacks looked more damaging than InuYasha's. So in InuYasha's mind, hat-n-clogs had the advantage.

Damn.

But InuYasha being the extremely stubborn person he is, he just had to keep fighting. He just _had _to win. Every fight, every encounter with somebody he despises or just a simple game that Kagome would teach them were the same thoughts:

Winning = Good.

Losing = Bad

And in recent experiences:

Short remarks to Edward Elric during _anything _= _DEATH WISH._

About an hour into his training, InuYasha was starting to run out of breath. He was frustrated and was cussing more than he usually would during a battle. Tetsusaiga was starting to feel a little heavy – something that only happened if was starting to get _really_ tired – and his legs were starting to burn. The feeling was really starting to bother him – even after an hour, we wouldn't be _this _worn out.

It only took Edward about three seconds to realize what was happening. _He's...draining his demonic power, _he thought, _But how is he doing it? This is bad – he won't be able to hold out much longer! _Ed took a few seconds to study the scene playing out in front of him, and then he noticed something: whenever their swords touched, Urahara held it in a certain way. It was almost like he was using some sort of spell.

_Wait a sec,_ Ed thought. His mind started to drift back to earlier that morning...

"_Soul Reapers have two types of main defense," Urahara explained, "The first is, of course, their swords. The second is called _kido_, which is like casting a spell. There are many types of _kido_, from binding spells, to natural attacks, and even some that can decrease someone's power..."_

_THAT'S IT! _"URAHARA! YOU BASTARD!" he yelled, clapping his hands – but then realizing that he couldn't use alchemy. "Damn," he said, as he started to dash to his friend's side. When he finally caught sight of them, InuYasha was able to dodge another attack before falling to his knees.

"INUYASHA!" Ed screamed before he started run with all the energy he had...that is...until he was completely unable to move. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Ed looked over and saw Tessai, who obviously used the _kido_ to prevent him from interfering with the battle. "Dammit, let me go!"

"Stop right there, Edward," Tessai said as he came over to him, refusing to remove the _kido_.

"But he's cheating!"

"The boss wants InuYasha to learn how to oversee the _kido _and to be able to attack when the opponent least expects him."

"What do you mean?"

"InuYasha uses frontal attacks as his main strategy, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"In order to defeat the boss, InuYasha has to learn to attack in another way instead of a usual frontal attack."

"You mean that he has to attack from behind?"

Tessai nodded. "Something like that."

Ed continued to watch the battle. _So before him and hat-n-clogs clash their swords, _he thought, _InuYasha should try to attempt to attack him from behind! Or maybe he can attack from above._

_THAT'S IT!_

"InuYasha!" Ed yelled, catching his attention. "Don't do any more frontal attacks!"

"Are you crazy?!" InuYasha yelled back, "Do you want me to die?!"

"I'm not saying that you should stop attacking, moron!" Ed continued, "Just stop attacking from the front!"

InuYasha's mind needed a few seconds to process what Edward was saying. Then it clicked. InuYasha smirked; this was gonna get interesting.

"What's wrong, InuYasha?" Urahara called before he was immediately in front of InuYasha. "You seem tired." Urahara lifted his sword to strike, but when he swung it, InuYasha leaped into the air.

_This is it, _InuYasha thought, _this is my chance to hit him with everything I got! _InuYasha raised his sword and felt all his energy flow into Tetsusaiga.

"WIND SCAR!" he shouted, sending his attack straight at him.

Hat-n-clogs quickly but up a barrier to block the attack, but it wasn't enough to keep from getting a large portion of it blown off, including his hat. "Hmph," he said, "That was a close one." Urahara sheathed Benihime and walked over to his hat, which had a medium – sized tear in it. "You killed my hat," he said. InuYasha was exhausted. Tetsusaiga returned to its normal, rusty form as he collapsed to his knees.

"Congratulations, InuYasha," he said, "You were able to pass in one piece."

….............................................................................................................................................................................................................

**A/N – **FINALLY!!!! (happy dance) I've been working on this chapter for a while – had way too many writer's blocks and school shit going on. I'm gonna try to get further into the story throughout the summer, so keep reading!! O, and review while you're at it! That'd be awesome! And Please don't kill me if I take too long :)

Thanks for Ed's short rant Shay! You're the bee's knees! LOL :)

~L.S.L


End file.
